The Demon Twins
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Jushiro was a brat, he was going to live and die that way until he found his fate.


**ok... So second attempt to write this because of the stupid undo button on my keyboard... Right next to the the full stop... What a stupid button... But anyway... 'grumbles under breath' **

**so this story i just something in wrote, it's just a little story about jushiro's possible past, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**bleach belongs to kubo tite**

* * *

Around the time 18BC, in japan there were always rumours of various monsters, and other frightening things, most believed that they were simply bedtime stories to keep the children behaved, however not all of them were. The tale of Futago no mizuki (twin water demons) was the cause of one poor child's demise, his name was jushiro ukitake. Jushiro ukitake belonged to a rich family and thus his ideals as the oldest child were a rather rude and obnoxious kind. The legend itself speaks of a wet and misty day. This day a lone traveler who in need of care would happen to stumble upon a river of the purest clarity according to the soul of the wanderer. If the wanderer had a clouded soul, the water would reflect that. A cup and plate sat on the ground with written words around the edge "Picses no shinjitsu o anata ga ataisuru nani o uketoru no to nata ni kansha" (recieve what you deserve and thank thee truth of picses). The wanderer would take the cup and plate and submerge them under the water and as they pulled out the pieces, the wanderer would be blessed with the sweetest wine and the plate full of the most delightful food you have ever tasted. After the wanderer had had enough, he had to give his blessings and thanks to the residing spirits or the spirits would turn on the wanderer cursing them. The supposed spirits or demons as they were commonly referred too, were noted as children by the many who claimed that they had seen them.

Jushiro of course was not a child and he refused to believe in such rumours, the spirits whom always had a playful streak liked to test such people, most spirits enjoyed cursing poor souls much to the poor souls luck. On this occasion jushiro was traversing his well known gardens In his estate and unknowingly wandered too far from home, after a while a quiet hunger settled quite nicely into his stomach much to the spirits pleasure, their taste for trickery was picked. Jushiro stumbled though the wet trees tripping up and landing in the muddy grass, looking up he saw a body of water that he didn't recognise, it seemingly came from nowhere, the water was clouded but reflected his damp self on the waters surface, with irritation he sits up and realised he landed in something hard, looking he realised it was an intricately decorated set, a cup and curved plate made of gold, words around the edges, they were muddy. With a scowl, jushiro sits with a laugh 'no way..' He speaks louder to let his prankster know he isn't fooled 'I'm too old for this joke' the quiet sounds of bugs and rain landing on grass quieten and no one replies to him, with a mocking smile he picks up the glass throwing it in the water 'you can have this back..' The plate followed the glass into the water making a gentle clinking sound. After a while, jushiro notices a blood like colour starts leaking from the glass, a colour like wine, jushiro looks unimpressed and picks up the wet glass tipping it revealing wine falling from the glass, surprise takes over and he stares at the glass 'no way..' With an unsure hand he scoops up some water and watches in amazement when the water turns into wine before his eyes, for a moment he looks around paranoid 'this isn't a joke..' Again no one answers but a feeling he isn't alone makes the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Jushiro looks at the water seeing the muddy water before timidly putting the glass to his lips and drinking. With surprise he tastes the most amazingly flavoured wine he'd ever tasted, jushiro downs it quickly quenching his quiet thirst then his eyes come to rest on the plate resting at the bottom of the water. For a second he doesn't want to touch it but his curiousity gets the best of him, with a careful reach he pulls up the plate revealing a plate of rich fruit appearing from under the water, again he looks around as if expecting someone to jump out and say you fell for it but no one was there, yet the feeling he was being watched didn't go away. Jushiro took a grape in his fingers inspecting it before placing in his mouth, it was the best tasting grape he'd ever had, the rest of the fruit was the same and soon he had filled his stomach with the fruit and wine.

With the hunger dismissed, he inspects the ancient writing on the plate murmuring 'this is magical.. But there's no way..' He glances at the water looking unsure 'I'm probably gonna wake up anytime now anyway right.. This is some messed up dream..' With a last look around he gets up disregarding the goblet and plate, suddenly laughter fills the air and then the sounds form words 'your a silly boy, he is a silly boy.. He's gonna die..' Jushiro looks around paranoid seeing nothing 'who's there?' As jushiro paranoia grows, the trees and branches seem to snap around him, he felt surrounded by an invisible source, a deep fear grew in his stomach. The voices kept laughing, finally driving jushiro to push past the invisible wall and flee, he had forgotten the words on the bowl and goblet. when the voices went silent, jushiro stopped running and collapsed in the mud relieved and catching his breath, he sat their for a minute before looking up. There were two children in front of him kneeling and looking at him with smiles, big green eyes similar to his own, only they were dressed like priests, he stares at them in shock before it hits him 'you.. This is your doing isn't..' His fear was shortly replaced with anger, glaring at the two children, they started giggling and winked at him 'your gonna die.. Disobedient.. Brat.. Suffer..' Their words seemed to become increasingly darker and then out of the blue they vanished before jushiro's eyes, vanishing to mist. For a moment jushiro just stared at where they once were before realising he couldn't breathe, he started coughing heavily, trying to breathe, it wasn't long before collapsed in the mud holding his throat as if to try and breathe that way, he was choking, he was really gonna die, suddenly he was coughing blood, so much blood.. Why.. What happened to him, his weak hands could find no wounds on his body, he felt himself falling into unconsciousness, shaking violently. Just before he did though it all stopped, he was now covered in blood, his own blood, he couldn't move, his strength had deserted him... He was actually gonna die.. That was the last he saw before blackness.

When he woke up, the light was bright, it was morning and he found himself in his familiar bed covered with silk sheets and the warmth of blankets, yet he was in pain, when he sat up, he couldn't breathe properly, like he had just drowned, when he started coughing again, he recognised the crimson colour of blood staining his unusually pale skin and he felt dizzy 'no way..' He laid down weakly not sure what had happened to him. A familiar pair of giggles announced the two mystery children, they sat beside his bed happily, cute smiles on their features 'jushiro's gonna die.. Jushiro's gonna die..' Jushiro could only stare at them with shock 'how..'. One of the twins lean over and pinch his cheek teasingly 'we haven't had this much fun for ages..' The child's face contorts to a demonic grin and leans in close 'recieve what you deserve and thank thee truth of picses... You who took our kindness.. Without even thanking us..' The other twins nods, his own smile turning into a matching demonic grin 'we won't stand for that.. So.. You've been cursed..' The twins giggle gleefully, one of them moving to sit on jushiro ignoring his pain causing him to cry out tearing up, the other twin creeps closer 'learn this well jushiro.. You reap what you sow...' Jushiro pants in pain under the child sitting under him 'p-please.. Let me go.. ' the twins only smile sadisticly before vanishing to mist 'that's not a demons nature'.

It was found out that jushiro now had an unknown condition... It caused him to cough up blood and making him weak, he was now made to stay in bed because he no longer had the strength to leave it, they thought he had gone crazy as he would ramble about these twin demon who had caused this pain, in the end, jushiro only survived a few weeks, the demons kept coming back, amused by jushiro's antics until they finally broke his will, he no longer cried out when they inflicted pain on him, he accepted it in silence, he finally welcomed death.

'Ne.. What are your names..' Jushiro looks over at the twins, tears flowing from the pain he no longer acknowledged, the twins smile 'we have many names.. But our true name.. Should we tell.. Should we tell..' The twins laugh, jushiro watches them emotionlessly 'our name.. Sogyo no kotowari..' Jushiro nods 'you share a name..' They nod and look at each other 'we are brothers.. Twins.. Two parts of the same spirit after all..' Jushiro watches them for a second before smiling 'truth of pices.. It's a kinda cute name... ' the twins smile 'you think so.. No one else does.. They all die... Despising us..' Jushiro sighs ignoring the pain now, his senses were dimming, he didn't know why but he felt at peace now, he looks at them, it seemed that he had been changed by the twins.. Ultimately to a better person the more he thought about it 'say.. Would you forgive me..' He offers the children his hand weakly 'i was pretty rude back then.. If I said sorry.. Would you forgive me...' The twins look slightly surprised by this action and smile 'we don't know.. That's a really hard ask..' Jushiro nods and looks at the ceiling sadly 'I guess I can understand that... Then instead I'll thank you..' The twins watch jushiro surprised, this was the first time that a victim had thanked them.. And he was dying.. Even more so.. The victim knew he was dying.. The twins seemed to realise that they had started to feel guilty, they had done this.. And they couldn't reverse this.. With a sigh they hide their feelings 'idiot.. Why would you thank us..' Jushiro chuckles weakly 'I.. I guess I deserve to die after this.. It's only right..' He closes his eyes letting go of his will to live and immediately he felt the suffocating blackness of death approach, the twins gulp, no victim had ever realised their mistake before but this one.. 'Hey.. What are you going on about we were just playing.. Nothing more..' Jushiro looks at them and smiles once more 'then do you think we could play again sometime.. I kind of like you guys..' The twins now look shocked 'hey.. Don't tease us like that.. We will kill you ourselves..' Jushiro chuckles 'I mean it.. I'd like to keep playing with you.. Sogyo no kotowari.. No.. Sogyo..' The blackness envelops jushiro completely and he closes his eyes as his heart comes to a stop, the twins tear up 'idiot.. What stupid words.. ' they couldn't understand their feelings, no one had said things like this before, twins took jushiro's hand which was still half stretched toward them 'we... We like to play with you.. Your fun..' The twins look at each other 'maybe we should go.. So we can play with him.. He is nice after all...' The twins look indecisive before sighing 'idiot.. He better play with us after this..' The twins holds jushiro limp hand and fade to mist, this time entering jushiro's soul which they had cleansed through pain and death. Jushiro was reincarnated in heaven, sogyo no kotowari fell into a deep sleep, later to be awakened when jushiro became at death god, jushiro nor sogyo remembered their time on earth before death.


End file.
